Loving U
by ChieKyu-Yewook
Summary: Failed! NC. Sekuel 'Missing U'. YEWOOK BL. ONESHOOT. Special YewookDay. DLDR, No Bash! RnR, please..


**Title: Loving U**

**Cast: Yewook**

**Genre: Romance**

**Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan, orangtua nya dan SMEnt. Fict ini mutlak milik saya ^^**

**FF ini merupakan sekuel dari FF saya sebelumnya yaitu 'Missing U'. Sebelum membaca FF ini disarankan membaca FF sebelumnya. FF berating M. Dosa ditanggung sendiri ^^**

**Warning: Yaoi. Failed! NC. Smut. Mature Contents. Typho berserakan, abal, gaje, gak mutu.**

**Chiekyu-Yewook ™**

"Huh.. Apa-apaan mereka itu?!" dumel Yesung ketika melihat Wookie dan Sungmin siaran SUKIRA. "Hey.. Kenapa pakai acara peluk-peluk segala?" Yesung membulatkan matanya.

Tak lama kemudian siaran SUKIRA telah usai. Wookie dan Sungmin segera meninggalkan ruangan siaran.

"Wookie, ayo kita pulang.." perintah Yesung datar dengan mencengkeram tangan Wookie.

"Sebentar, hyung.. Wookie belum pamitan ke mereka." Wookie mencoba melepaskan tangan Yesung dari tangannya.

"Aku tak peduli." Yesung menyeret paksa Wookie keluar dari gedung tersebut meninggalkan Sungmin yang menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan sepasang kekasih tersebut.

"Hyung.. Kau kenapa sih? Lepaskan.." ronta Wookie tanpa dihiraukan Yesung.

Yesung membuka pintu mobilnya lalu segera menggendong Wookie dan mendudukkannya di jok mobil depan sebelah kemudi.

Yesung berlari memasuki mobil dan duduk di kursi kemudi.

"Hyung.. Kau kenapa? Kau marah padaku?" Wookie bertanya dengan penasaran.

"Aku marah padamu.." jawab Yesung singkat dengan melajukan mobilnya lebih cepat.

"Memangnya aku salah apa? Bukankah tadi kita sudah baikan?"

Yesung tak menyahut dan semakin menambah laju mobilnya.

Wookie mengeratkan pegangannya pada jok yang didudukinya. "Hyung, pelankan mobilnya. Kita bisa mati.." teriak Wookie ketakutan.

Yesung menoleh sekilas ke arah Wookie. Dikuranginya kecepatan mobilnya setelah melihat raut pucat kekasihnya.

"Huh.. Kau menakutkan hyung.." Wookie mengelus dadanya lega. "Kau masih marah padaku, hyung?"

"Siapa yang tidak marah melihat kekasihnya berpelukan dengan orang lain?" tanya Yesung sarkatis.

Wookie mengerutkan alisnya. "Aku? Berpelukan? Kapan?" Wookie memutar otaknya. "Ah.. Maksudmu aku berpelukan dengan Sungmin hyung tadi?"

"Memangnya kau berpelukan dengan siapa saja tadi?"

"Ja..jadi kau marah karena melihatku memeluk Sungmin hyung? Hahaha.. Kau konyol, hyung." Wookie tertawa meremehkan.

Raut muka Yesung bertambah suram ketika ditertawakan Wookie. "Memangnya aku tak berhak marah kalau kekasihku berpelukan dengan orang lain?"

Wookie meringis. "Hihihi.. Itu hakmu sih, hyung. Tapi kan dia adalah Sungmin hyung, teman segrup kita?"

"Tak peduli teman segrup, dia tetap saja lelaki.." sungut Yesung.

Wookie tertawa lirih. Dicondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Yesung. "Hm.. Kalau begini apa kau masih tetap marah, hn?" Wookie menggapai benda kebanggaan Yesung lalu meremasnya.

"Hh.. Wookiehh.. Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?" ujar Yesung sedikit mendesah karena kelakuan kekasihnya.

Wookie tersenyum nakal. "Aku hanya.. sedikithh memanjakannyahh.." desah Wookie di telinga Yesung dengan tangan masih meremas benda kebanggaan Yesung di balik celana jeans hitam yang dipakainya.

Yesung menggeliat nikmat. "Hentikanhh..Wookiehh, kita bishaa celaka." Mati-matian Yesung memfokuskan pandangannya ke jalanan.

Wookie mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Baiklah. Hyung harus tetap fokus menyetir."

Yesung bernafas lega. "Tentu saja. Aku harap kita segera sampai dan membalas perbuatanmu, baby."

Wookie menyeringai. "Kita lihat saja siapa yang menang." Wookie beranjak dari duduknya lalu pindah ke kursi penumpang di belakang.

"Hei, kenapa kau pindah ke belakang, baby?"

Wookie hanya tertawa lirih tanpa menyahuti pertanyaan Yesung. Diselojorkannya kakinya ke atas kursi. Tangannya perlahan melepaskan kancing kemeja yang dipakainya. Setelah kancingnya dilepas semua, dilemparkannya kemeja tersebut ke kursi di depannya, sebelah Yesung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Wookie? Ke-kenapa kau lepas bajumu?" tanya Yesung bingung dengan mencoba menahan hasratnya melihat tubuh topless Wookie.

Lagi-lagi namja manis itu tak menyahuti pertanyaan kekasihnya. Perlahan tapi pasti dilepasnya celana jeans yang dikenakannya tanpa menyisakan apapun.

Yesung membulatkan matanya melihat Wookie naked di belakangnya lewat kaca spion. "A-apa yang.. kau lakukan?"

"Aku? Memangnya aku melakukan apa?" Wookie turut melihat Yesung lewat kaca dengan seduktif. Dirabainya bagian tubuhnya oleh tangan mungilnya sendiri. "Owh.. hah.." desah Wookie dengan kedua tangannya memelintir nipple sebiji jagungnya.

Keringat Yesung bercucuran. "Babyhhh.." Pemandangan indah di belakangnya membuat tubuhnya panas seketika.

"Nehh.. Yesunghh hyunghh.." sahut Wookie diselingi desahan dengan tangannya yang kini telah berpindah ke bawah, mengocok pelan kejantanannya yang masih tertidur. "Hyunghhh..."

CKITT

Mobil direm mendadak oleh Yesung. Lelaki itu segera melompat ke kursi belakang lalu menempatkan tubuhnya di atas Wookie yang sedang terlentang. Wookie hanya terkikik melihat kekasihnya keranjingan. 'Haha.. Akhirnya kau menyerah juga, hyung..' batinnya geli.

"Kau.. benar-benar menggodaku, baby.." Yesung segera mencium bibir Wookie dengan ganas seolah menumpahkan segala nafsu yang ditahannya sejak tadi.

Kuluman demi kuluman pun berlangsung. Yesung menggigit bibir bawah Wookie untuk meminta akses masuk rongga mulutnya. Dengan senang hati Wookie membuka mulutnya dan mulai melayani pertarungan lidah Yesung. Lidah Wookie membelit lidah Yesung hingga sang pemilik kewalahan. Yesung mengerutkan keningnya di sela ciuman mereka. Tak biasanya kekasihnya itu bersikap agresif begini.

Saliva keduanya berceceran di tepi bibir mereka hingga mengalir sampai ke dagu. Sungguh ciuman yang begitu memabukkan.

Yesung melepaskan ciumannya di kala merasa dirinya dan kekasihnya kehabisan nafas setelah melakukan french kiss selama 10 menit. "Hah.. Kau.. benar-benar agresif, baby.." ujar Yesung dengan nafas sedikit tersengal.

Wookie tersenyum menyeringai. "Tentu saja. Aku pasti bisa mengalahkanmu, hyung."

Yesung menatap Wookie setajam mungkin. "Tak kan kubiarkan kau menang dariku, hn babyhh.." Yesung menjilat telinga kiri Wookie dengan mendesah.

"Kitahh.. lihat sajahh nanti hyung.." desah Wookie dengan perlahan melepaskan kemeja yang dipakai Yesung.

Yesung beralih ke leher putih nan jenjang milik kekasihnya. Dikecupnya sekilas leher tersebut. "Baiklah. Kita lihat saja siapa yang akan mendesah paling kuat nantinya."

Mulai dijilatinya oleh Yesung bagian leher Wookie hingga leher Wookie terlihat mengkilap karena saliva Yesung.

"Ohh.." Wookie berusaha menahan desahannya sekuat mungkin. Ia tak ingin kalah dengan kekasih mesumnya itu. Dimainkannya jari mungilnya di dada Yesung dengan gerakan menggoda. Kemudian tangannya beralih pada nipple di hadapannya. Tangannya memelintir nipple mungil milik Yesung yang membuat sang pemilik nipple mendesah di sela pekerjaannya membuat kissmark di leher Wookie.

Yesung lebih melancarkan serangannya(?). Harga dirinya akan jatuh jika seme sepertinya dikalahkan oleh uke seimut Wookie. Terus saja dihisapnya kulit leher Wookie hingga menimbulkan bekas dimana-mana. Seakan tak puas dengan dengan aktivitasnya, bibirnya pun turun menyusuri dada bagian Wookie lalu membuat tanda juga di daerah tersebut.

Wookie menggigit bibirnya menahan desah nikmatnya. Dicengkeramnya punggung Yesung dengan tangannya. Dikecupnya bahu Yesung di hadapannya lalu digigit dan dihisap sehingga menimbulkan sebuah kissmark di bahu kiri kekasihnya. Seluruh bagian yang terjangkau oleh bibirnya tak akan luput dari cetakan kissmark darinya. "Ahh.." desah Yesung tertahan yang membuat Wookie tersenyum kemenangan.

Yesung melepaskan kulumannya pada dada Wookie sebentar. "Jangan tertawa dulu, baby. Akan kubuat kau tak akan berucap apapun selain mendesahkan namaku." Dikulumnya lagi kulit dada Wookie hingga bekas kemerahan tercetak dimanapun. "Baby, bahkan keringatmu pun rasanya begitu manis di lidahku.." godanya. Tangannya pun tak tinggal diam memainkan nipple kecoklatan milik kekasihnya itu. Dicubit, dipelintir dan terakhir dikulum layaknya seorang bayi yang menyusu.

Mau tak mau Wookie pun mendesah. "Oh.. Hyunghh.." Wookie menggelinjang kenikmatan mendapatkan service begitu memabukkan pada bagian dadanya. Sesat kemudian, tangannya bergerak menurunkan zipper celana jeans yang dipakai Yesung. Disentilnya pelan benda kebanggaan kekasihnya itu dari luar. Tangan dengan bantuan kakinya menurunkan celana yang dikenakan Yesung perlahan. Wookie mendorong sedikit tubuh Yesung dari dadanya agar menghadap padanya. "Kau.. tak memakai celana dalam di balik celna jeansmu hyung?" tanya Wookie tak percaya.

Yesung tersenyum mesum. "Aku kan ingin memberimu kemudahan untuk menikmati kejantanan besarku yang selalu kau rindukan ini, baby." Yesung mengerling nakal sedangkan Wajah Wookie memerah mendengar ucapan frontal kekasihnya.

"Ten-tuhh.. sajahh.. tidak.." desah Wookie penuh kenikmatan. "Oh.. disituhh hyunghh.. Faster.. hyunghh.."

Yesung terkikik dan semakin mempercepat tempo pergerakan in out jari-jarinya dalam hole Wookie. "Hm.. Lebih enak mana jariku atau.. kejantananku, eoh?" tanya Yesung mesum.

"Owh.. hyung.. Tentu sajahh kejantananmu ituhh.." Wookie menggelinjang tak karuan.

Yesung mengeluarkan jari lalu dengan memasukkan kejantanan ke dalam hole kekasihnya dalam sekali hentakan. "Akhhh.." ringis Wookie tertahan dengan bibir Yesung yang menciumnya lagi.

Yesung kembali memainkan lidahnya sembari memberi waktu Wookie untuk beradaptasi dengan kejantanannya. Bunyi kecipak perpaduan saliva pun kembali terdengar namun sepertinya Wookie sudah tak seagresif tadi.

Dilepaskannya ciumn tersebut oleh Yesung. Wookie menatap Yesung dengan tatapan memelas. "Kenapa? Kau tak rela aku menyudahi pertarungan lidah kita, hm?" goda Yesung.

Merah. Itulah yang menggambarkan keadaan wajah Wookie sekarang. "Sudahlah.. hyunghh.. Ja-jangannhh membuatkuhh.. hhh.. maluhh.." ujarnya di sela desahannya akibat pergerakan Yesung menggenjot holenya.

"Hhh.. Jangan khawatir, baby. Kan kuberikan 100 ciuman perhari jika kau memang menginginkannya.."

Wookie mengalihkan tatapannya dari Yesung dengan wajah memerah karena malu. Yesung yang melihatnya semakin tertawa. "Hei, kenapa harus malu? Bukankah kau sudah berkali-kali merasakan kejantanan kebanggaanku memenuhi hole sempitmu huh?" goda Yesung dengan mengelus pipi merah Wookie.

"Hyung.. Sudahlah jangan menggodaku.." rengek Wookie.

Yesung mencium pipi Wookie sekilas. "Aku suka melihat wajahmu memerah karena malu mendengar godaanku, baby."

"Huh.. Hyung menyebalkan.."

"Menyebalkan tapi suka kan?" Yesung menggesek-gesekkan kejantanan mereka dengan perlahan.

"Ohh.. hyunghh.. tentu sajahh.."

Crott

Cairan Wookie pun keluar. Wookie menghela nafas lega.

"Huh, baru saja aku menggoda 'milik'mu tapi kau sudah keluar. Ckckck.. Sensitif sekali," ejek Wookie.

"Sudahlah, hyung. Kau jangan menggodaku. Aku pasti bisa mengalahkanmu." Wookie sedikit membentak Yesung sambil meremas kasar kejantanan Yesung.

"Awh.. baby.." ringis Yesung diselingi mendesah. Ia pun tak mau kalah dengan kekasih mungilnya itu. Dimasukkannya jari telunjuknya ke dalam hole Wookie.

"Hah.. hyungghh.."

"Apa, baby? Kau menyerah, eoh?" Yesung menambahkan jarinya untuk mengeksplorasi hole milik Wookie.

"Ahh.. hyunghh.. Lebihh dalamhh.." pinta Wookie.

Yesung tertawa sembari mempercepat pergerakannya. "Kau menyerah, baby?"

"Owh.. hyunghh.. A-akuhh menyerahh.. hhh.." Yesung kembali tertawa penuh kemenangan mendengarnya.

"Ah.. aku mauhh keluarhh.." Cairan Wookie pun keluar membasahi dada Yesung. Ia mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal seusai orgasme.

Dipercepatnya pergerakan Yesung ketika dirinya merasa akan orgasme. Tak lama kemudian cairannya pun keluar memenuhi hole sempit Wookie dan sisanya membasahi jok mobil. "Hah.. hah.. Tubuhmu benar-benar indah. Aku sangat menyukai tubuhmu, baby."

Wookie merengut kesal. "Jadi kau hanya menyukai tubuhku, hyung? Kau jahat.. Kau brengsek.." Wookie memukul dada Yesung dengan air mata yang sudah mulai keluar.

Yesung menggenggam tangan Wookie untuk menghentikan pukulannya. "Sstt.. Tenanglah, baby. Aku menyukai segalanya dalam dirimu. Bagaimanapun tubuhmu asalkan itu dirimu, aku akan selalu menganggapnya indah. Ingat itu! Aku mencintaimu apa adanya, baby. Jangan pernah meragukanku.." jelas Yesung lembut.

"Be-benarkah apa yang kau katakan? Kau tak benar-benar hanya menyukai tubuhku saja kan?" Wookie menuntut penjelasan.

Yesung membingkai wajah Wookie dengan kedua tangannya. Tak ada pergerakan pada bagian tubuh bawahnya. "Tentu saja, baby. Kalau aku memang seperti yang kau katakan, kenapa aku tak berkencan saja dengan wanita yang cantik dan seksi? Kenapa aku hanya memilih berkencan dan bercinta denganmu? Itu semua karena kau, baby. Aku mencintaimu dan selamanya akan mencintaimu. Hanya kau yang kuinginkan. Hanya kau yang kubutuhkan untuk berada di sisiku. Aku tak butuh apapun selagi kau masih bersamaku. Dengarkan aku baik-baik! I still loving you until the end of my life. I love you, my baby.." Yesung mencium kening Wookie yang penuh dengan peluh secara lembut.

Wookie tersenyum. Tangisannya berubah menjadi tangisan haru. "I love you too until the end of my life, hyungie.."

Senyuman terpampang di bibir Yesung. "Baiklah. Mari kita lanjutkan permainan kita, baby." Yesung kembali menggenjot kejantanannya dalam hole Wookie. Wookie mendesah tak karuan saat kejantanan kekasihnya itu menumbuk titik kenikmatan dalam tubuhnya. "Ahh.. hyunghh.. ohh.."

"Oh.. Ternyata melakukannya di mobil nikmat juga, baby. Hhh.. Aku jadi ingin melakukannya juga di dalam pesawat. Hah.."

Biarkanlah sejoli ini menikmati kenikmatan dunia yang tiada tara ini hingga pagi menjelang. Untung saja jalanan sudah sepi karena waktu sudah menunjukkan dini hari sehingga tak ada yang terganggu dengan aktivitas panas mereka.

"Akhhh... hyunghhhh...

"Aku keluarhh, babyhhhhh..."

**END**

Astaghfirullah, tulisan apa ini? #sujud

Happy Yewook day….. xD Semoga appa dan eomma langgeng dan semakin mesra

At least, review yaaa?


End file.
